Episode 2
In a D-Cup, Please ''(''Dカップでお願いします, ''Dī-kappu de O-negaishimasu) ''is the second episode of Wakaba＊Girl. Synopsis Wakaba becomes excited about going to get ice cream with her new friends. Summary One early day in school, Mao brings up that a new ice cream shop opened by the station in town. She heard it's good, so she thinks they should go check it out. Moeko and Nao agree, but they notice how awkward Wakaba has suddenly become. She asks if she's included, and when they confirm that she is, she bursts into tears out of relief. The girls ask if she's never bought junk food on her own before, and Wakaba confirms this and explains that since she started attending school, she was driven to and from it, and because they moved around so much she didn't get much of a chance to make friends. While she is excited, Wakaba starts worrying over something bad happening that would cause them to be unable to go. Throughout the whole day she thinks about the weather ruining their trip to the ice cream shop, the store suddenly relocating -even though it just opened-, and an alien invasion. She suggests they leave school early to get there sooner, but Nao holds her back to avoid letting her, and at this moment Mao begins to tease her by bringing up how large her breast is. Flustered, Nao releases Wakaba and demands an explanation- but Wakaba, who didn't know what they were talking about assumes a D-cup is just the choice between a cone and cup for ice cream. She talks about how different they are from one-another and the girls worry that this might be the only thing on her mind right now. When class resumes, her friends notice how antsy she is by the way she carries on throughout it. She keeps standing up, then at one point misunderstands the teacher and begins to pack her items until she points out that it just began. Eventually school ends and the girls prepare to go. Wakaba is very excited, but hearing her friends casually remark that now they kind of don't feel like it causes her much stress and she bursts into tears. They hurriedly claim they were only kidding after seeing this. The girls make their way through town and soon come to a street that will lead them to the shop. After Nao holds Wakaba back to avoid being hit by cars, Mao admits that she actually forgot her money; so she won't be able to get any, but Wakaba quickly offers to pay for her ice cream in order to ensure the four of them do it together. The girls arrive to find the place crowded with girls from a variety of schools and Wakaba hurriedly asks them to gather so that she can take a picture in order to remember this moment. When it's finally their turn, Wakaba admires the large variety of ice cream, including Very Strawberry, Orange, Muskmelon, Chocolate Chip, Caramel, Green Tea, Red Bean, Banana Strawberry, Rum Raisin, and Vanilla. While Moeko knows she wants a cone, she isn't sure which flavor she wants, but Wakaba knows right away and nervously orders chocolate chip in a "D-cup", much to Nao's frustration as the worker gives her a curious expression. Delighted by the ice cream Wakaba sits it down at a table and begins taking pictures of it, then she asks Moeko to sit down at the table to take a picture of her too- until she points out the ice cream will melt soon if she doesn't start eating. The girls sit down together and begin to eat, with Wakaba taking a large bite of Moeko's ice cream after she offers some to her, Nao chastising Mao for ordering something expensive with someone else's money, and Mao trying to offer her a bite when she gets tired of it. Once they finish the girls prepare to leave for home and they chat about how much fun they had. Nao suggests they wait until a Friday to do this again due to how stiff her shoulders have become, but Wakaba thinks they should do it every day like a routine. But the others refuse, with Mao explaining that if they did it every day then it would lose it's appeal. It's special because it's only on occasion. Wakaba is disappointed by this, but Moeko suggests that next time they will go to a place she chooses, with Nao and Mao agreeing. After asking if they are sure Wakaba happily agrees. Once home, she changes clothing and begins to go through a booklet in hopes of getting some ideas. Her mother and sister observe her to see what she's up to, and she asks her sister if she has any idea of what place would be good for taking friends to eat at. The next day Wakaba shows up at school with some guides to Hokkaido and Okinawa's candy shops, as well as one for France. The girls initially try not to say anything, until they admit that they would like to go to France. Nao tries to discourage them but they only encourage Wakaba, who offers to take them there on the weekend. Trivia Gallery Episode 2/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime